object_invasionfandomcom-20200213-history
Popsicle
Popsicle is a female contestant in Object Invasion. She joined in Never the Same and competed on the Mindless Mutated Mangoes before competing on the Aquatic Avocados. Appearance Popsicle is a turquoise double popsicle. Changes Episode 4 Popsicle is a light turquoise double popsicle. She has shading across the side and bottom of the popsicle with a gradient shine by the side and the sticks are brown with a bunch of wood lines on them. Episodes 5-6 The color of the popsicle is more darker while the sticks became slightly brighter and paler. There is no more bottom shade and the gradient shine is now a blockier shine. Episode 7 Her colors got brighter while her outline became darker and the shine's bottom is now rounded. Personality Popsicle started off as a stereotypical teenage girl in Never the Same, being nice but also finding things boring or weird. She is a lot nicer in later episodes and enthusiastic about winning challenges. Coverage In Never the Same, she joins the show and talks to Cakey, before being bored and asking if there was anything else to do. Notebook Paper tries to make her interested by saying they have pizza, memes, and pies, but she isn't impressed and wants to go somewhere where she can't be bored. So she and Cakey both go the Fairy Bean ice cream parlor. She is placed on the Mindless Mutated Mangoes. While walking through the city, Pool is impressed with how many buildings and people there are. She says that this was obvious until she is informed that he had previously been dead. She asks how he died, and think its strange when he only remembers seeing snow and a mountain. When she sees the Steaming Sandstorms of Rage pop out of the sewer, she asks why they went there. She also asks what Mace why he's doing this and where Jelly Bean was. In Snow More Puns, she seems annoyed at how her team hasn't built their fort yet. When Notebook Paper makes dozens of snow-squares in a span of three seconds, she and Water are impressed. After Cakey throws Lego at the Sandstorm's fort, causing it to collapse, she tells her to calm down and that she won for the team. In The Crate Outdoors, she asks what Lego's plan was to get armless contestants across the gap. His idea was using Slingshot to fire them across, and Slingshot himself says the plan was worth a shot. Button laughs at this pun but Popsicle stops him from doing it any further. When pushing the crates she is paired with Water, much to her delight, and Notebook Paper. She helps Slingshot lift the crates up to the shape of a staircase. The Mangoes eventually lose the challenge, and Lego is disappointed. Popsicle tells him it was mainly just the other team finishing the puzzle faster, but Lego then starts to blame everyone else. This causes Cakey to get mad at him and she leaves, dragging Popsicle with her. She, along with all the other team members, votes Lego off. In Evade From the Crowd, she is placed on a new team. When they think of team names, Popsicle comes up with the "Beautiful Bees" but the name isn't chosen in favor of another name being used. When the challenge starts, she watches the girl team members argue with each other, seemingly not actually participating in the argument, until Button tells them to stop so they can focus on looking for Ethan. Cakey gets mad at him, claiming she'll press him for telling her what to do, but is calmed down by Popsicle, who knows Button was trying to help them. She picks out the groups, saying that she, Cakey and Skittle can be a group while the remaining three would be another group. They set off, and her group eventually finds Ethan and gives him chase. When they do eventually stop Ethan by knocking him out, she says they can now deliver him to the police, until Skittle says that another group may try taking him if they went out in the open. When Notebook Paper is the one to get Ethan to the police station, she cheers for him winning the challenge. Trivia * She is currently the only character who's never been in a viewer vote elimination. * She currently received no votes against her in a elimination. * She's currently only been in one elimination, the least amount of eliminations of everyone so far. Category:Characters Category:Contestants Category:Arms and Legs Category:Mindless Mutated Mangoes Category:Characters in Object Invasion Category:Female Category:Aquatic Avocados Category:Females Category:Heartbeats Category:Fan Favs Category:P Category:Heroes